


push my buttons

by allonsytastic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Meddling TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: Clara makes a small but significant improvement to Twelve's wardrobe





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think that last shot of the Doctor standing at the TARDIS console in this year's christmas special left an impression on all of us ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It's one of those things where you don't even know you _need_ it until you've seen it for the first time.

What Clara just realized she _needs_ is the Doctor wearing his shirts with the top button undone.

At first - because there is no way this or any side of the universe she's going to tell him - she takes matters in her own hands, sneaking into the wardrobe and removing the top buttons from all his favourite shirts.

_Then_ she realizes how handy it is to have a sentient time ship not only at your disposal but _on your side_ , as the buttons start to go missing by themselves. Lost to the vortex, scattered across time and space.

However, there's always _some_ collateral damage (especially when an overly eager time machine and a time traveller with a ridiculously meddled timeline are involved) and so, somewhere in 18th century England, there's a tall man in a pinstriped suit wondering where all the buttons on his shirt went. Both at the same and an entirely different time, an elderly gentleman - wearing a grey mop of hair and a bright green velvet suit - cannot seem to find his cravat. And in the middle of 21st century London, there's a bewildered time lord with piercing blue eyes marveling at the appearance of a row of non-matching buttons along the back of his leather jacket.


End file.
